Intracavity doubled semiconductor lasers are known in the prior art in two classes. One class is based on edge-emitting semiconductor lasers (diode-lasers), the other on vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSEL), electrically-energized. In each class, in order to conveniently effect intracavity doubling, the resonant-cavity of the semiconductor laser must be extended beyond the semiconductor device, leaving free space in which an optically-nonlinear crystal can be located to effect frequency-doubling. This is usually effected by providing an antireflection coating on the emitting surface of the semiconductor laser (which would otherwise serve as an output coupling mirror) and by providing an external-mirror, spaced apart from that surface, to serve the same purpose. Such an arrangement is usually referred to as an external-cavity semiconductor laser.
The efficiency of frequency-conversion in an optically-nonlinear crystal is directly proportional to power (intensity) of the fundamental frequency incident on the crystal. This is the case whether conversion is doubling to a second harmonic frequency, frequency mixing to provide third or higher odd harmonic frequencies, or optical parametric oscillation (OPO). Because of this, for example, for a useful IC-doubling, a high power (about 200 milliwatts (mW) or greater) semiconductor laser is essentially a prerequisite. Unfortunately, in both classes of semiconductor laser which have been used in the priorart for this purpose, increasing power comes at the expense of decreasing beam-quality.
An edge-emitting semiconductor laser, for example, is inherently a high-gain device, as laser light resonates in the plane of the layers forming its active or gain region. As the height (thickness) of these gain-region layers is constrained by electrical confinement and optical confinement considerations, output power must be increased by increasing the width of the gain-region. As the width of the gain-region is increased (to as much as one-hundred times its height in high-power devices), more modes can oscillate, and the output beam becomes highly astigmatic. Accordingly, design of an adequate resonator, for coupling light into an optically-nonlinear crystal therein, as well as for general beam-quality, becomes increasingly more difficult, if not impossible.
A VCSEL is inherently a relatively low gain device, as laser-radiation resonates perpendicular to the plane of the layers forming its active or gain-region. For a relatively small beam diameter, for example about 5 micrometer (.mu.m) or less, single-mode operation and high beam-quality can be achieved. Gain and output power can be improved in part by increasing the number of active layers in the gain medium. This is somewhat limited by considerations of the properties of materials forming the semiconductor structure. For a further increase in power, however, the area of the emitting surface must be increased. Increasing the emitting surface area to a diameter greater than about 5 .mu.m inevitably leads, initially, to multimode operation. Further increasing the diameter leads to problems in energizing the laser, as electrical pumping must be supplied laterally. In order to do this uniformly and efficiently, the electrical resistance of semiconductor layers forming the laser must be increased by increased doping. Increased doping, however, reduces the light transmission of the layers and increases resonator loss, such that the purpose of increased doping quickly becomes self-defeating.
There is a need for an intracavity frequency-converted external-cavity semiconductor laser that can provide high, frequency-converted output power together with high beam-quality.